Aerona
Aerona Personality: Aerona is more introverted than most would think, the girl preferring to keep to herself and not disclose her personal life. She has a kindness and caring for those she knows, always willing to aid in problems or trivial tasks if need be. To most she is cold and harsh, being rather rude to strangers if they approach her; a form of self defense in her eyes. Aerona cares most for the Nakano princes, having cared for Siorus years ago and being the student of Ren. She has acquired many traits from her teacher, being merciless and efficient in battle, she follows the word of her legion without question. ' ' Appearance: Aerona is fairly average in size, being slightly taller than most females her age at 6’ tall. Her body is in peak physical condition, having been training for most of the teenage life, also being fairly acrobatic and flexible. Aerona’s eyes match her birthstone :the Ruby, while her hair is slate black, reaching to her lower back. There is a single tuft of hair that sprouts upward from the top of her head, making her mornings very frustrating and tedious. Her usual attire consists of t-shirts of any color, along with matching jeans or skirts. She was gifted a collar by Siorus, one that resembled his own; she wears it often, but not everyday. In battle, she wears light leather armor, with steel plating along the chest, arms, and shins, along with a full-length ruby cloak. ' ' Skill: A'cademics:' Gym: 10/10 Cooking: 2/10 Art: 6/10 Math: 8/10 Music: 9/10 Foreign Language (Japanese): 10/10 Science: 4/10 Combat: Hand to Hand: 7/10 Blunt Weaponry: 3/10 Bladed Weaponry: 9/10 Ranged Weaponry: 8/10 Thrown Weaponry: 7/10 Magic Arts: N/A Ghoul Form: Hand to Hand: 10/10 Blunt Weaponry: 4/10 Bladed Weaponry: 12/10 Ranged Weaponry: 5/10 Thrown Weaponry: 4/10 Magic Arts: N/A Misc: Social: 6/10 Classification: S ' ' Backstory: Aerona has no memories of where she came from, who her parents were, or how old she is. She had awoken within the arms of a cloaked man, carrying the girl through the countryside, her body being too weak to fight. Her life from then on was within the walls of the Nakano castle, learning to live and fight with ghouls. The only memories she has of the life before are blurred, vague and shattered, only pieces of the memory showing as dreams. There was fire, the whole building was ablaze with the citizens running and screaming. What appeared to be the undead were assaulting her apparent home, slaughtering whoever tried to retaliate or run. Her body was pinned by collapsed wooden rafters, unable to even struggle against the sheer weight of it. Her vision began to fade, the life draining from her body, the last she saw was a colossal man in fiery armor approaching her. It took time for Aerona to adjust to her new home, being frightened by even the mere glance of a passing ghoul. Her hunger was not satisfied by normal food, finding that flesh was the only suitable source of nutrients. Learning that she was now a ghoul sent her into reclusion, locking herself away from others and taking time to accept her ghoul nature. Aerona was assigned to care for Siorus, since their mother had become quite busy recently. The two got along very well, growing fond of each other as time went on. She later became the apprentice of Ren, joining the ranks of the Sanguine Saints due to her athletic ability. Aerona learned all she could from the young prince before he vanished, continuing her training with other Saints afterwards. ' ' Powers: Ghouls additionally possess a supernatural healing rate, being able to recover from the most grievous of injuries with little permanent damage. This, combined with the vampire's endurance, enables them to be able to take multiple direct hits without backing down. They possess a strong blood-lust, and since they lack a conscience to hold them back, ghouls go on a killing spree as soon as they are released. Unlike vampires, they do not share their weakness to water. It has not been confirmed whether or not ghouls share other traditional vampire weaknesses; their only confirmed weakness are holy items. More experienced ghouls hold the capability of gaining further control over their forms through several different exercises and general experience; a youngblood to combat and ghoulhood would struggle at even remembering their presence while a veteran could hold control over their urges unless otherwise triggered into their bloodlust.